Primordial
by Ahkiline Nightshade
Summary: Excerpt from chapter 1: "They say that the truth hurts. I agree. I did so much for them and they cast me aside . Oh yeah, and uh, one thing I forgot to mention is that Zeus sent me to Tartarus one day ago. My life is just the average life of the Hero who got screwed from the start. They all left me to rot. I will get my revenge though." A Perlia story. Enjoy.
1. Betrayed

Grandson of Poseidon

Chapter 1: Betrayed

Percy's POV~

They say that the truth hurts. I agree. I did so much for them and they cast me aside like a malfunctioning toy. We had defeated Gaea a week ago. After that week the Gods called us all together to put aside the differences between us Greeks and the Romans. They also came, of course, to reward the heroes that stopped Gaea from obliterating this earth. What scared me shitless was the fact that every night of that one week of being free was the dreams I had. Every night HE would come and look at me sadly. He looked exactly like me except for the eyes. Those eyes were burned into my soul. A dark emerald green that seemed to glow with a blackish light, smoldering flecks of gold seemed apathetic and distant, and webbed cracks of black rimmed by yellow screamed of betrayal and of agony and of torment. He would stare at me and say 'I'm sorry' once and then disappear like he was supposed to be running from something.

Oh yeah, and uh, one thing I forgot to mention is that Zeus sent me to Tartarus one day ago. On top of that everyone believed his cock bull story about me planning on betraying the Gods. My life is just the average life of the Hero who got screwed from the start. They all left me to rot. I will get my revenge though. Maybe this is what Luke felt like. I nearly died three times, so I decided since they betrayed me I would leave them. These chaotic thoughts swirled around in my head as I trudged deeper into Tartarus. Deep inside I knew I was looking for something but for now I didn't know what.

**Hey guys this is just a teaser. Let me know what you thought of it and no the chapters aren't going to be this short.**

**Completed and posted: Sept. 19 2013**


	2. Truth

Grandson of Poseidon

Percy's POV~

Chapter 2: Truth

I wandered aimlessly around. I had no destination in mind. Three days since Annabeth abandoned me for being the Goddess of Architecture and Knowledge. Three days since I found out that Poseidon is my Grandfather and not my father (I was still pissed about that). Three days since Zeus cast me into Tartarus. _Two_ days since I found out that Kronos is my father (I used my last Drachma to IM my mom and that is when I found out). Yup you guessed it insanity runs in the family. My mother was the daughter of Poseidon so that just messes everything up. I don't know how he hid her scent or aura but he did it somehow. So yeah I'm Percy Jackson son of Kronos and Sally Jackson the demigod daughter of Poseidon. I'm one half Titan, one fourth god, and one fourth human and I uh, don't know how to use my other powers.

A gift from my Grandmother, Gaea, enabled me to survive in this pit. Twin dragons known only to me are called Poison and Venom. Well . . . that's what I named them and they liked the names. Venom was colored a sickly shade of sea green (very funny Gaea) with red slashing stripes that looked like wounds or scars. Poison was colored bright silver with hideous yellow cracks running through its body. Their eye color matched mine which was a dark empty green with rings of gold around my pupils. The coolest part was that they would shrink and become some wicked dragon tattoos so they were always with me. A day ago I started making parts of Tartarus much safer. I freed a Titan as well and no it wasn't my father. It was Hyperion and he was as shocked as I was. He has been following me since I freed him and was watching what I did. Today I brought back Krios and then I passed out. Who knows maybe his hatred for demigods will blind him and he'll kill me.

I wake up and alas I don't get my wish. Poison looks at me sadly and says to me, _Perseus they're waiting for you to wake up. Krios is confused and Hyperion is astonished and demands to know why you used your energy to reform Krios._

I groan and reply. _Are you going to help me Poison and Venom?_

_Of course!_ They replied enthusiastically.

I smiled and sat up very slowly. I cursed my aching muscles. "You're finally awake", a flat voice says. I look up and Hyperion is looking at me in new light while Krios is glowering at me. "I want to ask some things." He paused as if waiting for some sarcastic retort to come from me. When nothing happened he looked at me stunned and then asked, "Why are you here in Tartarus and what happened to the annoying demigod we knew and hated?"

I looked at my hands and asked, "Is that it?"

He replied, "For now yes. Dammit Percy what the hell happened?"

"Zeus cast me into Tartarus when he couldn't find out who my father was."

Krios looked stunned while Hyperion looked confused. "What exactly do you mean Percy? Isn't your father Poseidon?"

I shook my head and said quietly, "He's my grandfather." I decided not to tell them the name of my father. "My father is a Titan." They were shocked to say the least. I continued and said, "My mother was the daughter of Poseidon. I'm a Legacy but also half Titan and how I know is because my powers over the ocean aren't weak."

What surprised me was the fact that Krios was the one that asked me this question. "Percy I know you don't lie, so do you mind if I ask which Titan?"

I looked up and said, "You won't believe me." I continued anyway. "It is Kronos the Lord of Time. My father is Kronos", I said flatly. I looked down and everything began to swirl chaotically. I felt nauseous and exhausted.

_Perseus! _My closest friends called worriedly. I love my dragons. I giggled unexpectedly. Yep that settles it. I'm delirious. I looked up and watched the pretty blue colors swirl around Krios. I started humming randomly to a song I knew. I tried to get out of the makeshift bed, but I fell forward. Someone caught me I think. I was being carried! The indignity! I protested . . . maybe I don't know. I feebly tried to push away the face that was hovering over me anxiously. Key word: tried. I felt this lurching sensation and I squeaked in alarm. When I finally managed to pry my eyes open I nearly screamed. HE stared back at me with those hideous yellow eyes of his. I gave a war cry and wrenched myself out of the offending set of arms. Startled voices caught me off guard by then it was too late. My world went black.

I woke clear headed with murky recollections of what happened yesterday. I decided not to stick around, so I left. I wandered again. After hours of walking I reached the deepest that Tartarus can go. I meandered through the massive cavern and gravitated towards the center. As I near the center the entire cavern lit up. It was intricately made. To put it simply, it was made to bind a powerful force. Curiosity got the better of me and I stepped forward . . . right into the seal on the floor.

I felt something ancient and powerful yank on my life string and toy with it.

"Ah Perseus long time no see. We are going to destroy the Olympians", a cruel and familiar voice hissed.

I screamed in agony as something was fusing itself with my life thread and my very soul. It hurts! Before I blacked out again I felt the compelling urge to open my mouth. I recited this:

The Hero betrayed and forgotten returns

The Goddess of Knowledge must learn

Son of the Titan King, Agony and Torment he brings

Ending the rule of a corrupted King

Shadows of Night twist and entwine

To become one with the true Divine

end of chapter

Yay! I, Nightshade, pledge to update whenever I can. I love this idea I have for this story. Yeah sorry if the next Great Prophecy was choppy.

Completed and posted: September 21, 2013

Nightshade out.


	3. Twin Prophecies

Sorry changed the name.

Primordial

Chapter 3: Twin Prophecies

Time skip: three years

Annabeth's POV~ (surprise, surprise)

I was extremely happy. My traitorous ex has been cast into Tartarus three years ago. I have a new better and non-backstabbing boyfriend. He is the son of Zeus and his name is Therin Tykumio and he is the god of storms. Life is great. We walked hand in hand to the amphitheater for the sing along. We arrived and sat down. All the other campers filed in and promptly started chattering away. Time seemed to pass quickly and we were about to break the campfire. We were going to head back to our cabins until our oracle shot to her feet. Her eyes glowed lava gold which made us older campers step back. She gave a sadistic grin and recited in a rasping male voice:

The Hero betrayed and forgotten returns

The Goddess of Knowledge must learn

Son of the Titan King, Agony and Torment he brings

Ending the rule of a corrupted King

Shadows of Night twist and entwine

To become one with the true Divine

After saying that she dropped limply to the ground like a puppet's strings that were cut, we were terrified. Our oracle had just been possessed by a very powerful force. Persia, the daughter of Poseidon, rushed forward and knelt at Rachel's feet. Before any questions could be asked Rachel sat up and green mist started pouring out her mouth. Oh boy, she's going oracle mode. I never liked Rachel and I hate her now. She turned towards Persia and spoke out loud:

_Daughter of the Sea will seek forgiveness_

_From a true hero wronged by his heritage_

_Daughter of the Sky will soften his rage_

_With Death's greatest son of the age_

_Three lives to remember_

_Forgiveness is to be sought_

_Or the world will regret it forever_

She passed out. Persia looked stunned while Chiron made his way to the front. His face was pale. Everyone started talking at once. Chiron banged his hoof against the ground. "Campers", he said. "A quest has been issued. It is clear the daughter of Poseidon shall travel with her other two companions." He turned towards Persia and said, "My dear it is clear that you are the one to lead this quest."

I walked up to the front and said, "Hold on, what about these three lives? What is this forgiveness that needs to be sought? What will the world regret? Chiron what is going on?" I looked at Persia and she seemed to look guilty.

Chiron sighed and replied, "Lady Annabeth I cannot answer that at the moment." He turns to Persia. "Persia my dear you must leave for this quest immediately. I believe you know who your companions are, yes?"

She replied confidently, "A daughter of Zeus and a son of Hades, so I pick Nico and Thalia." Chiron nodded as Persia rushed off to find those two. Hearing those names made me boil with anger. See Nico has been causing problems for the rest of us gods and Thalia quit the hunters once she heard that the _traitor_ was rightfully thrown in Tartarus. I am ashamed of her, she knows better! I walked away from the campfire to ponder the change of events tonight. One: there is a very powerful being strong enough to possess someone and is out for revenge. Two: Persia has been issued a quest with the last of the Percy Jackson sympathizers. Three: Kronos might, just _might_, be returning. Last but not least there is a demigod son of Kronos.

Persia's POV~ ('bout time)

My first quest! I'm excited. I loathe Annabeth for what she did to my . . . nephew or . . . uncle? Sally told me almost everything and I figured out the rest. I know Percy is the son of a Titan and a Legacy of Poseidon. I'm thinking of telling Thalia and Nico, after all, they deserve to know since they were, _are I corrected myself_, Percy's closest and only friends. I've been having weird dreams lately. Two dragons have been showing up in my dreams and would talk to me. I'm baffled because I remember their names from my past life as Percinclaya daughter of . . . Oceanus adopted sister to Perxionus Titan of Fear, Revenge, and the Passage of Time who is the son of Kronos in both of his lives. Oh my gods I remember now, everything that happened in my three lives. Venominus and Poixionus are his sacred animals or should I say monsters 'cause they are twin dragons and he is . . . you know what I'm going to stop this line of thinking before it gets to confusing.

"Persia!" someone called my name therefore startling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see my ass of a half-brother walk in. His name is Duran and between him and Therin, they are the reason Percy would betray us. Hell, almost everyone in the camp is like those two. Stuck up and complete and utter assholes.

I glare at him and snarled, "Get the fuck out of my sight. This is my quest you (edited for several obscenities) . . . and I hope you rot in hell when he is through with you. You lucky that Percy's a nice person." He immediately flees for the beach after I'm through with my little rant. "Stuck up little prick", I mutter.

"Wow Persia does your father know that you just threatened bodily harm against his son?" Thalia was grinning like a lunatic as she stood in the doorway. I walked over and she gave me a fist bump. "So me, you, and Nico are questing together?"

I made a snap decision, "Thalia when we leave and no one is watching us I have something to tell you and Nico."

She frowned and then said, "Kay but I think we should get going soon." We left my cabin and walked slowly towards the camp borders. As we reached the borders Nico came out of the shadows and nodded at us. We turned our backs to the camp and walked away. One half hour later found us on a train heading for Chicago.

Percy's POV~

When I became conscious again I was thoroughly confused. I was moving and talking to someone? How in Hades is that possible? I will myself to focus on my surroundings and I yelped internally. That brought attention to me.

_Was wondering if you would ever join the world of the living again, _a cruel voice hissed.

_Love you to daddy, _I retorted back.

_Never thought you would live long enough to learn of your origins Perseus, _Kronos snapped.

_Oh yea of little faith, I'm hurt. _Internally I was laughing. I never thought that our father son conversation would turn out like this. _I'm going to guess you named me Perseus to spite Zeus?_

We both laughed at that comment 'cause it was true. He confirmed it. What surprised me was that Kronos isn't all that cruel. As we chatted we both became aware of our 'problem'. While I'm conscious no matter what Kronos, _Father I corrected myself_, does I'm still in control. While my mind rests he can control the body we now share.

A voice interrupted our conversion. "So I take it Perseus is awake?"

I looked up to realize that Father was talking to Krios and Hyperion while I was recovering from the shock. I sighed and explained to them our current predicament. They smirked.

_Oh joy, _I commented dryly.

_Since it's obvious that only you can speak to them tell them I will personally see that they will regret any jokes, comments, and teasing they throw at us. _

I smiled broadly as I relayed the information. They flinched and apologize many times over. I could get used to this. A thought struck me. I realized that I hate the Olympians as much as my Father does. Some revenge is in order. I explained my plan to get out of this pit. They looked at me in shock and questioned me about all the liabilities of this plan. I knew naturally that they would notice a power flare up. So naturally they would send someone to investigate. By now Mnemosyne would have removed the memory alterations that she placed on them. They in turn would free me from my misplaced imprisonment and pardon me for crimes I never committed. Of course she would make them forget that I _am_ the son of a Titan, and I would be brought back to camp. From there phase one of my plan would begin.

"You're sure this will work?"

"Of course", I replied haughtily to the idiotic question Krios asked. "Had I'd of had any doubts before I would not have told you about it." I used some of my 'new' powers to summon a mirror. I began making alterations to my appearance. I left the scars alone. I changed my gold eyes back to a dark crystalline green. My dragon friends became more of burn marks on my arms instead of tattoos.

This was what I looked like. Fractured dark green eyes stared with an emptiness that was not present there three 'years' ago. Time runs differently in Tartarus. A thin red scar snaked its way down from the corner of my right eye to the base of my throat. The Greek words 'remember' and 'betrayal' are carved into my left and right arms. Twin three mark slashes trailed down my calves. I looked like hell. I allowed an insane smirk to cross my features. Krios and Hyperion flinched in response. Covered by the black shirt I was wearing were many crisscrossing scars winding across my chest.

"They will 'regret' what they did to you", Hyperion stated with a smirk. Krios nodded in agreement. They are liking this plan more and more. All that was left was for the gods to come.

I left them and deliberately got into a fight with a drakon. I killed it but not before letting it sink its fangs into my side. I let the blood flow out of my side as I waited for them to show up. I did not have to wait long.

Third person POV~

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades entered Tartarus because it was agreed that they would be the ones to retrieve Perseus. The sight that met them made them recoil in shock and horror. Perseus Jackson was curled up in a fetal position with blood pooling out of twin gaping holes in his side. Old scars stood out lividly in the harsh godly light. His breath came in short rasps. He was dying to put it simply. They had no time to check up on the other Titans' prisons. Poseidon picked him up and teleported to Apollo's palace on Olympus while his other brothers called another meeting.

Apollo was shocked but immediately took Perseus to his infirmary and began the task of healing him. When his condition was no longer life threatening he took his place in the meeting while leaving Reyna to watch him.

"We are here to continue our discussion of some recent events", Zeus said carefully.

The gods broke out into murmurs. One voice rose above the rest, "Since you returned so quickly I assume you located Perseus?"

"Yes", Poseidon replied to Aphrodite's question.

"Well how is he?" Aphrodite continued asking.

Apollo replied, "He is no longer in danger of dying"- the gods cut him off with alarmed murmurs and many questions. He continued pointedly, "-you will have to ask him what happened when he wakes up."

"Now about this massive power flare up", Zeus said gaining everyone's attention. "We know it originated in Tartarus but we do not know what or who it came from."

"Father what do you mean?" Artemis asked pointedly.

"Artemis we did not have the time to search since Perseus was gravely wounded."

Artemis opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Reyna rushing in. she gasped out two words, "He's awake."

Zeus stood up immediately and said, "Meeting dismissed." All the gods vanished from the throne room while Hades, Poseidon, and Apollo teleported to Percy. When they arrived at the infirmary Percy was sitting up and shivering and mumbling. Apollo approached slowly and cautiously. The three gods flinched when they got a good look at his eyes. They were no longer a bright sea green. Dark fractured green eyes stared emptily at the wall in front of him. Flecks of yellow glowed with a harsh light. Combined with the scars and burn marks Percy looked insane.

As if he finally noticed them he looked up and flinched back. His mumbling stopped as he looked at them in fear. The three gods felt a twinge of sorrow in their hearts as they realized what they did to their hero. "Please don't send me back", a scared voice whispered. It took a moment to realize that it was Percy's voice.

Apollo swallowed and walked forward until he was in front of him. Percy lowered his head and trembled. Apollo forced down the guilt that rose up and proceed to use his godly powers to check his condition. Apollo stepped back and told the other two gods of Percy's condition. "His vocal cords are permanently damaged and he has a curse placed on him." Apollo continued, "It forces him to remember every time someone has betrayed him. My guess is that that is Mnemosyne's work. There are multiple scars placed on him and I can't heal his mental state. The best thing to do for him is to place him in a home with two or three demigods he doesn't know. The demigods will be there to defend him."

Poseidon shook his head and said, "He will need to go back to Camp Half-Blood first."

Apollo sighed in defeat and nodded.

"I will escort him there", Hades said which surprised everyone. Hades proceeded to explain. "I was the one that stood up for him when the rest of you voted for his imprisonment." Poseidon looked at his feet in shame while Apollo found the décor to be very interesting. Hades gently guided Percy to his feet and flashed them both to the borders of the camp.

Jason's POV~(don't worry I won't switch this much during future chapters)

I looked moodily at the camp borders. Thalia left a half hour ago and Chiron called us to the amphitheater for an announcement. I chose not to go. There was a bright flash at the edge of camp. I went to investigate. It was Lord Pluto with his hand on a familiar looking black haired demigod. Pluto seemed to be saying something to the demigod but he flinched and backed away from him. As I got closer I realize something. The demigod looked familiar because I did know him. It was Percy Jackson. Shit, I swore so loudly that they both looked in my direction. Percy eyes widened and he backed away with a look of hatred written across his face. I flinched and backed away because right now if looks could kill, I would be dead right now. I went to the amphitheater. Five minutes later Pluto and Percy walked in. Correction: Pluto dragged Percy in.

"What is he doing here?" Annabeth said distastefully.

Pluto glared at her and said to the rest of the campers, "I'm sure you all heard of Percy Jackson and his quests as well as the crime he was falsely accused of. We owe a lot to him but because of Mnemosyne we punished him wrongly instead of rewarding him. It's up to him to tell you his story and what happened to him." After finishing his little speech Pluto vanished.

Percy relaxed instantly and took two steps back when Chiron approached. "What do you want Centaur", Percy hissed. His voice was like the artic wind. The campers that knew Percy looked at him in shock because he would never do that.

Chiron said quietly but we all heard him none the less, "Percy I am sorry for what was done to you."

His eyes narrowed and he rasped, "So you say, but I know better." He turned and the firelight played across the words carved in Greek on his arms. Several campers gasped and he snapped, "Like what you see?" he then flicked his wrists and two bone white katanas shimmered into existence. He held them ice pick style. Letters written in blood and in an ancient language none of us could read ran along the lengths of the blades.

"What happened to your eyes?" I blurted out. He regarded me with his strange eyes. Dark crystal green eyes looked at me coldly. The yellow flecks glowed with unholy evil light.

"I'm surprised you asked that Grace." His face formed a smirk and he tilted his head and the scar on his face formed a scythe. Harsh curiosity glittered in his eyes and for a second I could've sworn they turned gold. He looked at Annabeth and said, "Kronos says hi." She flinched and backed up.

I swallowed nervously and asked, "W-what d-do you mean K-Kronos says hi?"

"Thanks to that shit Gaea pulled Kronos reformed faster. He was my prison mate for the better part of three years, that is, until I decided that dying was better than living with him. That was when I ran into the Lydian Drakon", he finished with a twisted smirk. Several people took a few steps back. Daylight broke over the horizon and his face went slack. When the sun hit his face he collapsed to his knees. His eyes returned to their natural sea green color which made several of the other campers gasp. A tear trailed slowly down his face and he whispered brokenly, "I want to go home."

One second he was within inches of murdering us, the next he was curled up crying and sobbing. It's official: he's insane. Percy Jackson is completely insane. His swords vanished into thin air. Clarisse approached cautiously when he did nothing she picked him up and carried him out of the amphitheater. The rest of us were shocked into silence. "What the hell happened to him", I asked quietly.

Kronos POV~

I laughed at the looks on their faces. My son is very good at acting. The girl child of Ares carried him out of there.

_Phase one completed father, _Perseus told me with an internal smirk. I complimented his acting. _Of course I did well. Not even Zeus the pseudo god of theater could top that entrance and acting._

_While you rest I will take control to incite fear into them. Of course afterwards we will need to leave, _I told him. Phase One has been completed. Phase two has begun.

**Chapter three is done. I hope you enjoy it. Constructive flames are allowed. Longest chapter I have written. Ta ta**

**Nightshade out : )**


	4. Golden is the color of Revenge

Primordial

Chapter 4

Golden is the color of Revenge

Kronos POV~

One hour after dark, it was all I needed. Phase two has begun. I can tell right now that irony is laughing at me. First I fused my essence with the once beloved Hero of Olympus to spite them only to find out that he is my son. Yeah irony is definitely laughing at me. The whole day went by as my son, Perseus, recovered from the after effect of the serious binding I did. He slept while I remained alert. Finally night had fallen and I made my way into the woods. I summoned one of the katanas when I reached a clearing in the woods. It had a pond in the middle of it. I examined it in satisfaction. Torment was its name. The katana shifted into a scythe and allowed an illusion to settle over it making it look like my actual symbol of power. I felt internal satisfaction at its appearance, now to adjust my appearance. Satisfied with the way I looked I strolled into the middle of camp with a cold smile on my face.

"Who are you?" a familiar voice demanded. I growled underneath my breath when I realized it was the bitch that got my son thrown into Tartarus _twice_.

I smirked broadly and replied, "Hi."

She frowned and then it dawned on her. "Kronos", she whispered in fear. "You were watching weren't you?"

I smiled coldly and responded with, "Of course I couldn't let my _favorite _demigod out of my sight. We had three years' worth of fun in Tartarus, so naturally we would still be checking up on each other." Several of the older campers flinched and looked at their feet in shame.

"Like you could stand up to me!"

I looked at the half twit who said that and snorted. "Clearly a blustering Zeus' spawn stands before me. When I first met that Sea spawn he made more of an impression than you did with your foolish statement." He stumbled backwards and bolted for his father's cabin. Perseus stirred and awoke from the refreshing nap he had earlier. He immediately studied the situation and smoothly picked up the plan. "My, my", he murmured. "It seems that the Sea spawn's attitude has what is it you demigods says these days? Oh yes, 'rubbed off on me'." He turns toward Annabeth and says for the benefit of the whole camp, "Your Hubris will be the end of all life as you know it _Daughter of Athena. _Not even being a pretty little goddess with the knowledge of everything can help you." She went deathly pale and we vanished with a puff of gold smoke and an evil laugh.

_I must compliment you son on smoothly picking up my intentions and ideas. I am also proud to admit that you know me so well._

_Thank you Father, _he told me. _Oh Father I guess you never got to meet my friends and protectors. _He went quiet for a little bit and then he said, _meet Venominus and Poixionus._

I looked through his eyes and saw twin dragons. One was metallic silver with what looked like yellow cracks stretching across it. _That's Venominus, _Perseus said. I examined the other one and nearly smiled in amusement. It was a poisonous shade of _sea_ green with red slash marks that looked like scars.

_I assume that Poixionus, _I told my son. He confirmed it.

_I nicknamed them Poison and Venom. They were a gift from Grandmother._

_Gaia? _I asked.

_Yes, she gives me such wonderful presents, _he said wistfully. This time I actually did smile in amusement. _They can also do something other than being inked marks on my arms._ I watched as we merged together. When the spinning stopped and everything cleared there was an odd tingling sensation on our back. He looked for me and I was stunned. Two pairs of wings shifted and twitched left and right and they were a part of us. _A warning Father, it takes practice to be able to fly with these._

_Once again my son you have proved yourself worthy of your titles. _I felt embarrassment and pride ripple through him at the same time. He flew back to the woods inside Camp Half-Blood. _What are you doing, _I asked curiously.

_They will wonder why I went missing so I'm covering our tracks and wiping all traces that will make them suspicious. That way they won't even be able to guess before it's too late._

_You have out done yourself once again my son._

He smiled and said, _nothing matters more to me than helping my family._

When I heard that comment I felt a strange sense of warmth and . . . happiness spread through me. Only when we were leaving did I finally realize that my son has changed me in more ways than I thought.

Thalia's POV~

Persia was silent the entire time we were on the train. I guess I do kind of regret leaving the Hunters but I believe my choice was the right one in the end. They threw Percy into Tartarus simply because he was getting to powerful. Egotistical pricks, I thought. When the train slowed I cracked my eye open and looked at my surroundings. Persia seemed to stir from some trance-like state she was in. Nico yawned and sat up. He slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. I guess napping for two hours can really make you tired.

"So where exactly are we heading", I asked.

Persia replied, "I have a feeling we should keep heading west. Something tells me that Mt. Orthys will be one of our destinations."

"Didn't that place crumble to the ground?" Nico had a puzzled look on his face.

"It did", she replied. "But it reformed two weeks ago. My guess is that the Titans might be trying to make a comeback."

I looked at her shocked and then I started thinking. "You said you had something to tell us?" Nico's eyes widened and he looked at her as if begging for her to tell.

She nodded, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sure you all know about how souls can visit the river Lethe and be reborn into a different life right? Well ioneofthosesoulsbutiremebereverything."

"Back up", I said. "Say that again."

"I am one of those souls that chose to be reborn but I remember one of my two past lives." She let out her breath and slumped against the seats. "I will go into more detail but our stop is nearing. We need to find a place to crash and I'll tell you the rest of the story."

I nodded and said, "Let's go." We got off the train and she walked confidently through the streets like she knew where she was going. She walked into a hotel and we hesitantly followed her.

Persia marched up to the front desk and said, "I have a reservation under the name Percinclaya Oceanus. I would be grateful if you could escort us to our rooms."

"Of course Miss Oceanus, follow me." He turned and we followed him to the elevator. The ride up was quiet. When the elevator dinged open we left and followed him down the hall. "And here we are", he said as he stopped and opened the door on his right. "Let me know if you or your friends need anything, Miss." With that he turned around and left. Persia walked into the room like she owned the place.

"Care to explain how we got a room here?" I was curious.

She answered easily, "Yeah about that. Someone visited me in my dreams. Or someones I should say. Two voices told me that they would aid me. Kronos and Perxionus are their names but . . . Perxionus faded a long time ago, before the first Titan war in fact. So that was a memory left by him or . . . he was made mortal", the last part was spoken in a whisper. She cleared her throat and continued. "Anyways I should explain about the past life."

"Yeah", I interrupted. "You should."

She sighed and launched into her long twisted tale. "Years before the first Titan war I was born. I was the daughter of Oceanus. My name was Percinclaya and I was adopted into the Titan king's family. His son Perxionus the Titan of Revenge, Fear, and the Passage of Time adopted me as his younger sister. He was so kind and beautiful. He was perfect with his midnight black hair. He had dark crystal green eyes with glowing yellow cracks rimmed by black running through them (**A/N sound familiar?). **Sometimes when he got angry his eyes would flare brilliant red. That rarely happened. One year before I was going to turn seventeen Zeus declared war on the Titans by capturing Perxionus. H-he made him fade and that was when Kronos became really cruel. I lost my older brother because of that that egotistical _prick! _I died before I was made a full Titan. Afterwards I chose to be reborn into this life. I know I had another life before that. My name started with an A. Sadly it is still murky to me." She looked down sadly.

"Whoa", was all I could say.

"Wait this is your third life right?" Nico was in interrogation mode. She nodded. "Three lives you have lived right?" It dawned on her.

"_Three lives to remember"_, she said, awe and shock written all over her face. They now had a start on the prophecy they were given.

**Sorry readers! I'm making the chapter moderate sized instead of long. That way I can update faster. Eventually I will go back and condense chapters together. Visit my page and vote on the poll. Or add in your review. What is it about you might ask? Well I'm going to pair Persia up with someone. Send in your ideas as long as they aren't gods or vote on my poll page. I will post the results at the beginning of each chapter.**

**WhiteEagle1985- thank you for the support **

**Jumpman23E- thanks for being straight to the point and I already have his pairing set up**

**Angel of Change- yes I will continue**

**redwolf23456- I plan on making it better**

**percy zoe and artemis fan- exactly Zeus is going to get what's coming to him in this fanfiction.**

**Nightshade Poke- your story is great and exactly. No one should ever be criticized for their stories**

**Well this chapter was fun. One million thanks go to those who are following my story and to the ones who have favorite it. You readers give me the inspiration and determination to go on.**

**Nightshade out.**


	5. You Should Get Even

Poll results:

Nico Di Angelo 31%

Nike Tumaro 25%

Will Solace 18%

Leo Valdez 12%

Michael Yew 6%

Jake 6%

Will continue with the poll until chapter 7

Primordial

Chapter 5:

You Should Get Even

Percy's POV~

I am completely amused that Ana- Athena's spawn has not even come close to guessing Kronos' host. Which is me. It is weird that our essences are combined but that we still retain our own consciousness. A thought struck me and I realized that I was basically the Titan of Time. I nearly laughed but then I sobered instantly. The reason is that if I die my Father fades forever. No pressure Percy, I told myself.

I examined Mt. Orthys and I was slightly satisfied with what I saw. Most of it has reformed. I strolled up to Ladon and started scratching one of his heads. He perked up and sniffed me. The Hesperides came out alarmed. Before they could make any comments Ladon started nuzzling me with four of his heads. I smiled at the shocked looks that the Hesperides gave me. "Laden, little one, remember me?"

_Yesssssss My Lord, Your Father wassssss angry when you had apparently faded. Itssssss sssso good to know that you have sssssurivied that insssolent god'sssss power even if you are mortal for now. _Ladon made my day. I smiled and continued to scratch two of his heads.

I looked coldly at the Hesperides and said, "Hello Hessssperidessss." Damn, I was hoping that that wouldn't happen to me again. "Missssss me", I hissed.

They looked at me in shock and recognized the gold eyes of the Titan lord. They bowed down immediately and said, "Welcome to our garden milord. We are honored to have you back and in the body of Olympus' once greatest hero."

I laughed viciously. "You think your lord isssss awake right now niecesssss?" I smiled widely. "Yessss Lord Kronosssss isss back but thingsssss are different." With that I gave Ladon one last affectionate scratch, and then I walked toward the palace. That was fun. I entered the palace and made my way to Atlas. It time for another family reunion as well as for Hyperion and Krios to return.

He looked at me with loathing and spat, "Perseus."

I smiled and flicked my forked tongue out and said, "Hello cousssssin. Itsssssss good to be able to ssssssee you again. Zeusssssss' foolissssh actionsss forced me to take a leave of abssssssence." I bared my teeth. The canines were fangs.

His eyes widened and he said, "Perxionus . . . is that really you?"

I dropped my evil expression and nodded. "Father too", I said. My gold eyes on display, his eyes widened.

His face broke into a smile, "Tell Uncle I said hello. I would also like to learn of your unique condition."

I nodded and said, "Of courssssse but firsssst I promised that I would ssssssummon our titan brotherssssss Hyperion and Kriosssss. They are the reasssson I ssssurvived Tartarus and made it to the ssssssurface." He smiled, and first time that I have seen Atlas smile a genuine happy smile in a long time, emphasis on the long. I concentrated and split myself. My mortal aspect remained on Mt. Orthys while my Titan aspect traveled to Tartarus. I'd have to say that that was weird. I was looking through two sets of eyes. Then I was only looking through one set, while in the back of my mind I could hear Father talking to Atlas.

I cast out my senses and located them very quickly. I growled underneath my breath. Stupid wisdom goddess is meddling in all the hard work I did. Hades was there as well as Poseidon. I traveled there using a very fun method. I became blood. In my liquid state I was looking up at them. Those three gods had Hyperion and Krios shackled and were speaking to them. I smirked inwardly and slowly pooled my liquid state together and formed a body. They were caught in thrall.

"Who are you", Athena demanded.

This is extremely funny. I reformed finally and they gasped in shock.

"P-Percy", Poseidon stuttered.

I smiled and said, "Nope, but I am his brother who is way older than him. I guess you fear him the most."

"What do you mean fear him the most?" ah, Hades just asked an excellent question.

I happily explained. "I am Perxionus and no Athena you wouldn't have heard of me. I am the Titan of Fear, Revenge, and the Passage of Time." I finished that statement and smiled broadly. I am such a good actor. It was amusing to see the shocked looks steal over Hades and Poseidon's faces. "I take on the form of the person that you fear. It has taken me awhile to reform but I am back, for revenge of course. Now kindly step away from my Titan brothers or I will kill you where you stand."

Nike Tumaro's POV (*author gives a cheeky grin*)~

I watched in interest at the four way exchange going on. Three gods were facing off against a titan while there were two other titans shackled. I remember my mother's words to me before I was tossed into Tartarus by that insufferable wisdom goddess.

_You will fly away from this suffering on the wings of revenge._

Very funny mother, I had actual wings. I ran into the arai which look like the three Furies but they are not. They're worse because they're the curses that the dead and forgotten wish upon you. Apparently some of the flying monsters I ran into cursed that fact that I ripped their wings off, and the rest, as they say it, is history. It was fun once I got used to flying. I focused back on the present and saw the gods leave.

"You can come out now Demigod." I shivered and dropped down from the cliff I was on. I looked at him and he fits the description of the demigod that all the monsters down here fear and hate.

"You called me?" I kneeled at his feet. It seemed like the smartest thing to do. Also Apex taught me to always respect to immortal beings.

"Rise demigod you need not kneel before me son of revenge." I jumped to my feet in shock. He smiled in amusement and said, "Relax son of Nemesis. I am the Titan of Revenge so it was easy for me to know your parentage." He turned and began discussing something with the other titans.

I swallowed nervously and asked, "What did you need me for?"

He looked at me and answered my question! Holy crap that has never happened to me!

"I sense a kindred spirit Nike. You want revenge on that wisdom goddess for her false accusations."

The hell?! How did he know?! I looked at him in awe and nodded to his statement.

"I can give you your revenge Nike Tumaro."

I looked at him coldly and asked, "The Catch?"

He laughed and said, "The only catch is that you need to be my champion. So what do you say?" I didn't say anything but I nodded. Screw this pit, and hello to revenge.

The pit darkened and he intoned, "Nike Tumaro son of Nemesis do you swear yourself to me to be my champion?"

"I, Nike Tumaro, swear myself to the Titan Perxionus. My life is in his hands and I am his champion", I answered confidently. I felt massive pain and darkness consumed my vision.

**I pulled a Riordan. Which basically means I left a big cliff hanger. First there are some things I need to clear up. Kronos and Percy share the same mortal body. Percy is now aware of part of his past so he can summon up his titan form. Persia and Percy were reborn. Well Percy was incarnated into a mortal life.**

**Reviews:**

**B3ng3anc3- I'm glad you love my story. Yes I plan on finishing it. I will damn myself if I give up on this.**

**Jumpman23E- S'okay if your confused about something else I'll pm you and explain. Thanks for liking my story.**

**timkaylor885- you make me blush. I'm not that good.**

**Guest- will try and update more often but . . . I kind of got grounded from my computer. Which I am obviously ignoring that punishment.**

**OtakuAnimeLover21- please I will update and your praises make me blush with embarrassment. **

**AngryCritic- agreed. Hades is good the rest are not.**

**Thank for the wonderful reviews. Try to post another chapter soon. Oh and I read the house of hades and omg I am shocked. I will never see Nico the same ever again. Thank you again!**

**Nightshade**


	6. Visits from Old Friends and Their Family

**DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING!**

Poll will be posted at the end of the chapter.

Primordial

Chapter 6:

Visits from Old Friends and Their Family

Nico's POV~

Ha! That will prove to Thalia I'm not stupid. I had already deciphered part of the prophecy. Persia has told us about her past life which happened before the titan war. Since then I've been communing with the dead to find out more about this titan we've never heard of. Perxionus, I tested the word out in my mind.

"Nico", a voice startled me from my thoughts. I looked up and blushed. It's Persia. Damn of all times to be crushing on your original crushes' sister. **(A/N HoH :D)**

"Hi Persia", I said while looking at the very important wall behind her.

She frowned and said, "What's up? You seem edgy."

I looked at her and all I can think is oh gods look at her _curves_. In one second flat I went from being the feared Ghost King to a drooling boy trying to conceal his very obvious hard on. My thoughts are . . . _interesting_ to say the least. My eyes trailed down her perfect body and then glued themselves on her chest.

"Nico?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "Something wrong? You spaced out."

I blushed and stuttered, "N-Nothing. I'm f-fine." I looked away uncomfortably and said, "Let's just get going. We've already lingered here too long."

She frowned but didn't push it further. All I could think was that I just barely avoided humiliation and possible death. Persia left my room and went to go hunt down her scattered things. I breathed out a sigh and slumped against my bed. That was way to close. Thank the gods that the children of the sea are slightly oblivious and very thick headed.

_Two hours later~_

Already in California and we have nothing to do for fifteen minutes until the sun sets. So we began discussing the prophecy again.

"Okay this true hero is obviously a demigod", Persia argued.

"Yeah but it says wronged by his heritage", Thalia shot back.

I interrupted, "So he is probably a demi-titan. It is the most logical explanation." They glared at me but grudgingly nodded. I let out a sigh and said, "This is what we have so far. '_Daughter of Sea will seek forgiveness', _so that means Persia is looking to apologize for the gods' actions because it concedes with the second line, '_From a true hero wronged by his heritage'._

Thalia continued, "He must be a demi-titan because the last bit in that line. He also must have done a great service to Olympus which makes me worried because I can only think of one person this prophecy is referring to." I felt a sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach as I mulled over her words.

Persia interjected, "_Daughter of Sky will soften his rage_, I have no idea what Thalia's going to do but whatever it is, it will help. _With Death's greatest Son of the age_, so it is obviously talking about Nico seeing as there is no other children of Hades. _Three lives to remember,_ obviously that is referring to me and my two past lives. One named Percinclaya and the other is something like A-Agra-non, Agramon! That's it!"

"Ah, so my Patron isn't the only one who has a past life or two", an amused voice murmured. We whirled around to see a kid about sixteen years old smirking at us. He stuck out his hand and said, "M'names Nikey. Whass' yours?"

I frowned and said, "I'm Nico." I pointed to Thalia, "That's Thalia and the other one is Persia. Who are your Patron and godly parent?"

He grinned and straightened up while stating, "Nike Tumora, son of Nemesis at your service." He gave us a cheeky grin and a little bow just for fun. It was something . . . _Percy _would do. "As for my Patron . . . well let's just say he has a long history with that pretty little gal there named Persia." He winked at her like it was some inside joke. "Besides you are already headed to his home and birthplace."

Thalia's eyes widened and she said in horror, "He was born in the Garden of the Hesperides? That makes him a titan then."

Nikey scowled and said, "You can never pick your parentage. I was forced out of Camp HB because I was the half-brother to the 'traitor' Ethan Nakamura. Besides all the major Olympians are the children of Lord Kronos."

"Dude chill", I said. "You're not the only one who dislikes the Olympians. Hestia and Hades are the only ones I will ever respect. The others are assholes." Nikey smiled at my last comment. "So are you going to accompany us to the Garden of the Hesperides?"

He nodded and said, "Follow me and try not to get in Ladon's way." We followed him quietly. All of us were pondering over his last statement. We walked into the Garden of the Hesperides and the Hesperides themselves glared at us and shrank back into the shadows. I heard hissing and then Ladon came out of nowhere and pounced on Nikey. I thought he was a goner until I heard this.

"Ladon! How many times has milord said not to do that your favorite people? Get off me you great lump of scales!" that was Nikey! He actually said that. He gave an 'oof' when Ladon got off him. Ladon sniffed us questioningly and immediately zeroed in on Persia make this weird whimper/squeak only magnified by one hundred heads. "Milord!" he shouted as he herded us toward the mountain. "I brought the demigods you requested."

My mouth dropped open when we entered the mountain. Atlas was standing and talking to a black haired figure while Prometheus struggled under the weight of the sky. The black haired person turned towards us. It was Percy?!

He grinned and said, "Sup Nico."

Percy's POV~

I was smiling at the only mortal friends I had left. They came a long way. I cocked an eyebrow when their jaws dropped. "Hey guys close your mouths. You might catch some flies, the poor flies."

They snapped their mouths shut and Thalia glared at me. Her gaze soften and she tackled me while saying, "Don't you ever do something like that again Kelp Head." I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. It darted forward and I chuckled. Venominus reared and pounced on Persia.

Thalia gawked while Nico asked, "Is it normal for dragons of assorted varieties to pounce on demigods?"

I winked and said, "It depends on the demigod. Also the dragon has to be . . . _special_."

Thalia finally asked the question, "Um, is there a reason that Atlas hasn't tried to kill us yet?"

I snorted and said, "Cousin wouldn't dare attack my favorite demigods."

"Perxionus", Persia squealed and tackled me into a hug. "I thought you were gone for good when Zeus killed you." She started crushing me with her suffocating hug. Spots swam across my vision. Damn, I forgot she knows how to get out from underneath my dragons.

"Percin", I gasped. "You are suffocating me." She pulled back and apologized. She frowned and asked, "What's up with the gold eyes?"

I was going to say something when Thalia and Nico gasped and took a step back.

_My, my, aren't they paranoid._

_Ugh, you tell me father, _I complained to him. _I guess I'll have to tell them._ I shifted and said, "I can explain", really fast.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at me and stated, "Yeah, you do."

I sighed and said, "Sit down. This is going to take a while." I chuckled and joked, "A long time ago in galaxy far, far away. Kidding", I said when Nico glared at me. "But seriously it was a long time ago . . ." I stared off in to space for a while, just lost in the memories. And then I began my tale in the unique way the titans tell it.

_Images, sights, and sound accompany Percy's voice as he tells his long tale of betrayal and deceit._

"_I was born two hundred years before the titan/god war as the son of Kronos and Rhea. Now you might be wondering why I was born a titan instead of as a god. Truth is I don't know how to explain it. Grandmother would always talk wistfully about her grandparents known as Genesis and Armageddon."_

_There was a blurry image forming. The earth mother was there as well as two swirling masses. One was red and black while the other was white and blue. They were constantly shifting shapes. A powerful voice reverberated and the entire planet shook from the raw power emanating from it. '_You will have a Demi-titan Grandson born from your youngest son. He will have the power to turn back creation itself.' _The voice was vaguely male and it came from the swirling red-black mass. The white-blue mass spoke and its voice was vaguely female. _You will also gain a great-granddaughter. She will be born from your youngest grandson. She will have the power to begin the creation of paradise itself. _They spoke in unison. _Together the balance shall reign. Be warned, one will be betrayed and the other will be abandoned. When that has come to pass, the darkest hour will be upon your beautiful world.

_Time seemed to fast forward. "Gaea gained her first titan grandson. Me. My father Kronos raised me very protectively. My name was Perxionus, the Titan of Fear, Revenge, and the Passage of Time. The mortals were treated better since I was born. They were still somewhat primitive. Almost two hundred years later the first demi-titan was born. Percinclaya, daughter of Oceanus, caused quite an uproar with her birth. It was agreed that seventeen years later she would be accepted into the ranks of titans. But Fate had something else in mind. Sixteen years later I took my last immortal breath. Zeus used my energies to create his Master Bolt. Instead of fading into the Eternal Realms like I should have, I became a specter only I was more like an immortal ghost. I was sad to see my family overthrown, but Lady Chaos was right about the gods. They were the lesser of two evils at the time."_

Thalia interrupted, "Lady Chaos?"

"Shush", Nico and Persia hissed at the same time. "Let him continue."

_Perxionus stood regally and sorrow was seen in his eyes. A sigh reverberated from him, and he leaned against his crumbling throne amidst the ruins of the Palace Orthys. He walked out and traveled to Mt. Olympus by using a strange method called Blood Mist. The gods stood there in all their 'glory' arguing about whether or not to wipe out the mortals because of Prometheus's choice to give them fire. The titan walked forward until he was in front of all them. His eyes darkened as he sneered at all the gods. A dull boom reverberated through the throne room. A girl in a dress of swirling galaxies nodded at Perxionus, and he suddenly became visible. The gods pointed their weapons at him, and he chuckled in response. _"Now, now, now petty little gods don't be hasty. Is that any way to treat your brother and uncle?" _Zeus stood with fear in his eyes as he demanded, _"Who are you to speak to us like this? Answer me! I am the king of the gods and I demand it!" _Perxionus' voice dripped with false sympathy and sarcasm as he said, _"Poor little Zeusy. Killing your own brother just to defeat your father." _He chuckled darkly. _"I didn't know you were that power hungry." _ He began to glow with a sickly red aura. _"Mark my words godlings, this isn't over. I will be back and it will be war! I stood by and refused to defend myself because Grandmother said the time of the Titans was over, but you will fall in an even worse way. You will forget my warning millennia later but heed my words, _godlings_. You will betray a great hero and that hero will prove to be your undoing!" _with that Perxionus exploded into splatter of blood all over the walls as Aphrodite squealed in disgust as some of it got on her. _

"_Afterwards I watch time claim many great heroes as pride, power lust, and violent death claimed the rest. The Fates came to me and offered me an interesting opportunity. They said the Olympus will fall eventually and that they would know the right time. They told me that I would be instrumental in it. So the deal we made was that I would be the demigod hero that would cause their undoing. I would be Olympus' biggest hero as well as their biggest shame and disgrace. The only reason they hauled my ass out of Tartarus was because they managed to swallow their pride and apologize. Unfortunately for them the return of my memories once I was betrayed made me hate them. Also . . . I, uh, had this instinct that the titans weren't as evil as the Olympians portrayed them as. The rest of my tale you know. _

"To sum it all up, I am Percy Jackson, son of Kronos and Sally Jackson who is the daughter of Poseidon, but in the same way I am also Perxionus, Titan of Fear, Revenge, and the Passage of Time."

**Okay I'm forgiven, for now. I beg for your feedback on this. I also swear never to go so long without updating. So much thanks to those wonderful persons out there who read my story and either review, favorite, or follow it. Nico won the poll! Woot woot!**

**Percy: *sighs in disgust***

**Me: *innocently says* What was that?**

**Percy: * chokes* O.O nothing! **

**Sorry 'bout that! Oh shit! Before I forget dear readers, I need a Beta. The mistakes I'm seeing when I go back and read it make me hang my head in shame. Message me, or leave it in a review, your choice. **

**FOLLOW THESE SIMPLE DIRECTIONS.**

**Go to my page,**

**Look at the poll,**

**And if you really love this story and want to see it finished,**

**Vote for it!**

'**Kaythnxbye!**

**Nightshade**


End file.
